List of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons
1. The Kartunes Show '''''The Kartunes Show''''' (also known as '''''Kartunes''''') is an American animated television series and the first made by Hanna-Barbera Productions for NBC. The series follows the adventures of Screen Songs and also was presented by Screen Gems, the television arm of Columbia Pictures. It premiered in December 1949 and ran for thirteen episodes until April 1950, comprising three seasons. Hanna and Barbera created the series as the first of their fledgling television operation, first named Hanna-Barbera Classics. The "buddy" theme had previously been explored in their ''1940's Tom and Jerry'' theatrical shorts, but unlike 1940's Tom and Jerry, Ruff and Reddy are not adversaries, but housemates and best friends. The series is notable as one of the earliest original animated television programs, and a pioneering use of limited animation techniques. Episodes 1949–50 2. The Tom and Jerry Show '''''The Tom and Jerry Show''''' is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, and their second television series overall after ''The Kartunes Show''. The show debuted in syndication on September 21, 1950, ended its run on October 20, 1953, and was sponsored by Kellogg's. Voice actor Tex Avery performed the show's title characters, Tom and Jerry. The series featured three cartoons per episode, with Tom, a cat, and Jerry, a mouse appearing in the first segment, dog Droopy in the second, and other dog Spike in the third. Fred Quimby produce most of the episode stories. Screen Gems originally syndicated the series. On Romanian The Tom and Jerry Show intro, sometimes the song is silent and background is yellow-orange. Series overview Episodes * '''No. overall''' = Overall episode number * '''No. in season''' = Episode number by season Season 1 (1950–1951) Season 2 (1951–1952) Season 3 (1952–1953) Season 4 (1953) WARNING! Some Tom and Jerry episodes were released before launched on MGM. 3. The Mighty Mouse Show '''''The Mighty Mouse Show''''' was a syndicated animated series which began airing in 1951 and the third from the Hanna-Barbera studios following ''The Kartunes Show ''and ''The Tom and Jerry Show'', sponsored by Kellogg's. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Mighty Mouse, another starring Heckle and Jeckle, two talking magpies, and a third with Herman and Katnip, mouse who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Katnip. Series overview At present, the first season has been released on online by Warner Home Video.[2] There are currently no plans by Warner Home Video to release the remaining three seasons (13 episodes) on site. Episodes Some episodes repeat cartoons from earlier episodes. In the following list, —rr— denotes a previously-aired (rerun) cartoon. Season 1 (1951–52) Season 2 (1952–53) Season 3 (1953) 4. The Barney Bear Show '''''The Barney Bear Show''''' is an American animated television series centering around the misadventures of forest dwelling bear Yogi in Jellystone Park. The show debuted in syndication on January 30, 1953 and ran for 10 episodes until January 6, 1954. An other segment for the show was ''One Shots''.[1] The show had a two-year production run. Series overview Episodes * Cartoons: ** '''BB''' = Barney Bear ** '''OS''' = One Shots * '''No.''' = Overall episode number * '''Ep''' = Episode number by season Season 1 (1953) Season 1 (1953-1954) 5. Chilly Willy '''''Chilly Willy''''' is an American animated television series made by the Hanna-Barbera studios that first ran from September 25, 1953, to April 19, 1954, for a run of 15 episodes on the ABC network. Episodes 6. The Hanna-Barbera First Cartoon Series '''''The Hanna-Barbera First Cartoon Series''''', a.k.a. '''''The 1st Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series''''' or '''''The Second Tom and Jerry Show''''', was a syndicated television package of animated cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, starting from September 7, 1954, to August 21, 1955. The included three unrelated short cartoon segments featuring MGM animal characters: * ''Tom and Jerry'' * ''One Shots'' * ''Droopy'' The package consisted of 14 episodes, each with three individual segments and no bridge animation. Each individual cartoon segment, had its own opening theme and closing title, There some third segment episodes were re-released from original 1940s cartoon. Episode list 7. The Gumby Show '''''The Gumby Show''''' is an American animated clay produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It originally aired in prime time from September 25, 1956, to February 16, 1958, then later in syndication. New episodes were produced in 1963 to 1968. It was Hanna-Barbera's Ice counterpart to ''Chilly Willy''.[2] Episodes ''Season 1 ''(1956–57) Season 2 (1957–58) 8. The Mr. Magoo Show '''''The Mr. Magoo Show''''' is an animated television series starring Mr. Magoo. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for Screen Gems, and was originally sponsored in syndication by Ideal Toys from 1956 through 1958. The show had other recurring characters, including Tom & Jerry, and Droopy. In syndication, the main and supporting characters from the ''The Gumby'' show were also added. Like many of Hanna-Barbera's animal characters, Mr. Magoo was dressed in human accessories, sporting a bow tie, shorts held up by suspenders, and an undersized derby hat.[1] repeats were aired in 1958 and 1959 during ABC-TV's Saturday morning schedule. The show aired on Boomerang until July 22, 2014. Episodes Spike and Tyke '''''The Spike and Tyke Show''''' (also known as '''''Spike and Tyke''''') is an American animated television series and the first made by Hanna-Barbera Productions for NBC. The series follows the adventures of Ruff, a smart and steadfast cat and Reddy, a good-natured and brave (but not overly bright) dog and also was presented by Screen Gems, the television arm of Columbia Pictures. It premiered in July 1957 and ran for two episodes, comprising one seasons. Hanna and Barbera created the series as the first of their fledgling television operation, first named H-B Enterprises. The "buddy" theme had previously been explored in their ''Tom and Jerry'' theatrical shorts, but unlike Tom and Jerry, Spike and Tyke are not adversaries, but housemates and best friends. The series is notable as one of the earliest original animated television programs, and a pioneering use of limited animation techniques. Episodes 1957